Garbage Monster (FlamingoMask)
is a garbage kaiju that appeared in episode 1 of FlamingoMask and was the first opponent FlamingoMask faced. History ''FlamingoMask'' ''The Birth of FlamingoMask'' Garbage Monster was among many of Emperor Goro's army of kaiju and was the first to be deployed to battle in where Emperor Goro assigned him to go out and kill the last Nocturne. Garbage Monster flew all the ways to Earth and then landed at Hottori desert, where he crash-landed at. Upon arriving, he met up with Muchi and then the two monsters duked it out. Their fight was brutal, but brief and Garbage Monster was soon the victor, having torn off one of Muchi's antennas and then repeatedly stomped and beat down on Muchi, killing him. Afterwards, Garbage Monster then resumed his mission. It didn't take long for Garbage Monster to find FlamingoMask in the desert and then proceeded to rain down his missiles against FlamingoMask as he was running with the Grand Phoenix's egg. Garbage Monster then spewed out his Debris Stream down at FlamingoMask's area, flooding his area with dirt and debris. The critically injured FlamingoMask then hid in the cavern while Garbage Monster searched some more for him. Believing that FlamingoMask had been slain (and if he wasn't, he would surely die from the damage he caused onto him later), Garbage Monster then flew off, with his mission seemingly accomplished. However Garbage Monster wanted to stay a little longer on Earth and decided to wreak havoc at Nagoya. Once he disguised himself as some garbage and then reformed, he then appeared and fought off Naruton. Naruton then focused on fighting Garbage Monster instead, firing his laser beam at him. Garbage Monster then rushed in, socking Naruton in the gut hard and does it over and over, before then firing his missiles from his gauntlet into Naruton's gut, killing him. Garbage Monster then tossed Naruton's corpse aside and then fought off the HAM Kestrels himself. Garbage Monster proceeded to fight off HAM himself, then shooting down Allan Kane's HAM Kestrel and destroying part of the city. Before he could do more harm, FlamingoMask then appeared and fought off Garbage Monster. FlamingoMask and Garbage Monster then fought in the center of Nagoya and Garbage Monster put up a deadly fight, using his brute strength and arsenal to try to bring FlamingoMask down. FlamingoMask soon then became determined to defeat Garbage Monster however and then proceeded to beat down on the trash kaiju. Garbage Monster was ultimately defeated when FlamingoMask used his Flamingo Beam against him, destroying him and causing him to explode. Abilities * Debris Spit: Garbage Monster can fire Debris Spit from his mouth at high-speed. This is usually used to temporarily blind opponents, as the spit is mostly made up of dirt. * Debris Stream: Garbage Monster can fire out a stream of a more powerful version of his Debris Spit into a more beam-like blast of dirt and debris from his mouth. * Strength: Garbage Monster does not have many abilities, so he mainly relies on his physical attributes. The most prominent of said attributes is his strength. He is able to fight off against several monsters on his own, and is capable of crushing monsters using merely only his bare hands. * Missiles: From the wrists of his gauntlet hands, Garbage Monster can fire out multiple missiles at his opponents. * Flight: Garbage Monster can fly at Mach 4. * Garbage Mimicry: Garbage Monster can transform into garbage materials. Roar Trivia * Garbage Monster is one of the few FlamingoMask kaiju not to have his own subtitle, although this is most likely because his name would become redundant. * Garbage Monster is also so far one of the few FlamingoMask kaiju to speak. * Ironically, while he is the first FlamingoMask kaiju to appear and be fought, he was the last Kawaii! JeNny kaiju to appear and be fought. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer